A shifting tool is a type of downhole tool that may be used to shift one or more sleeves in a wellbore. For example, a completion assembly positioned within the wellbore may include a plurality of sleeves that are axially-offset from one another. The downhole tool may be run inside the completion assembly, and an engagement member (e.g., a collet) on the downhole tool may be used to engage a first of the sleeves. Once engaged, the downhole tool is moved axially to shift the first sleeve from a first position (e.g., closed) to a second position (e.g., open). The engagement member may then disengage the first sleeve, and the downhole tool may be moved axially until the engagement member engages a second of the sleeves, where the process may be repeated. In another embodiment, the downhole tool may be moved axially to shift the first sleeve from the second position back to the first position (e.g., after fracturing has occurred), after which time the engagement member may disengage the first sleeve, and the downhole tool may be moved axially until the engagement member engages a second of the sleeves, where the process may be repeated.
If the engagement member is unable to disengage one of the sleeves (e.g., due to debris), the downhole tool may become stuck. Conventional downhole tools include an emergency release that is activated by applying a predetermined (e.g., pulling) force on the downhole tool. When the predetermined force is reached, the emergency release either shears the engagement member, or an internal pin or ring may shear, thereby allowing the downhole tool to disengage the sleeve. The downhole tool is then pulled out of the wellbore to repair or replace the engagement member. The downhole tool is then run back into the wellbore to continue shifting the sleeves. Tripping the downhole tool out of the wellbore and then back into the wellbore is a time-consuming process.